bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bendos the Silent/The Story of Accelerate - Part 3: Facing Lightwave
Characters *'Accelerate' - Haos Accelerak *'Nova' - Pyrus Slynix *'Lightwave' - Haos Sky Sprint *'Dragoon' - Pyrus Zenthon *'Con' - Haos Contestir *'Venom' - Combat Venexus Facing Lightwave Dragoon: (leading Accelerate and Nova over to a large area) This is the battling arena. It's where we hone our skills and keep them fresh. In fact, I believe there is a battle going on now. (a Venexus and a Sky Sprint are locked in combat in the pit) Accelerate: (takes a seat) Mind if I watch for a bit? Dragoon: No prob. <3 Nova: ...dude... Dragoon: What. Nova: :| nothin'. Dragoon: (takes a seat by Accelerate) Keep it that way. Nova: So who are those guys anyway? Dragoon: The red and black one is Venom, and the gold one is Lightwave. Venom's cool, but Lightwave's a bit of an a** though. Accelerate: *gasp* That's insulting! Dragoon: I meant it. You'll understand once you meet Lightwave personally. Accelerate: D: Lightwave: (gets Venom's claws caught in his wings, activates, and whacks him with his shield) Venom:(K.O.'d, on the ground) x_x Lightwave: HA! I win again. No surprise. Dragoon: Quit showing off. Lightwave: (looks up) Shut up Dragoon. Let me have my moment. Accelerate: I have to admit, he is a bit of an...a**. Lightwave: What's that? Nova: (activates his blades) Back off from mai sis bro, or I'll decorate your face with a few scars. Lightwave: Heh, I'd love to see you try. Dragoon: BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH. Nova: (sits down, grumbling) Lightwave: Good choice, show-off. Nova: ...don't make me come down there. Venom: (sits up) gawd, that's enough for today. Lightwave: (pins down Venom with his shield) I'm not done with you yet. Venom: ... Nova: (jumps down, and slices Lightwave's arm, putting a major dent in it) You. Y u such a bish? Lightwave: (grabs Nova's face, and slams it into the ground) back the off, and I'll only put a few dents on you. Accelerate: (jumps down, grabs Lightwave's leg, twists it up to his head, and puts his shield up against his face) Back. Off. From. My. Brother. Lightwave: o-o get yo pretty lil' hands off meh. Accelerate: (rips one of Lightwave's hands off, pummels him with his own fist, and throws him into a wall) Don't ever disrespect anyone again. (helps Venom up) You ok? Venom: Just fine. :D Accelerate: :3 Dragoon: (looking at Accelerate dreamily) Nova: (waves a hand in front of Dragoon) HEY. YOU. Anyone home? Dragoon: Mmhmm. Nova: Y u no stop lookin' at her? Dragoon: None of your business, that's for sure. Nova: >.> Lightwave: (sits up) This isn't over. (walks away) Nova: HE GOT PWNED! BAI MAI BIG SIS! :D (hugs Accelerate) :3 Dragoon: About time someone stuck it to him. Con: (walking through the entrance) And to think he's MY dang Mechtogan. Nova: o-o? Con: Yeah. Lightwave has been a plain jerk ever since I spawned him. Accelerate: I can tell. Dragoon: And he holds grudges. I'd watch out Accelerate. (in an extremely small voice) I'll help. <3 Nova: (punches Dragoon in the face) WHAT IS WITH YOU?! Dragoon: Ow. Accelerate: Nova! Nova: What? Accelerate: Didn't you learn ANYTHING after all those millenium in a storm cloud? Nova: ...actually, no. Accelerate: -_-" Dragoon: >.> anywho, that's all of the tour. Nova: (glaring at Dragoon) Good. Accelerate: Where too? Dragoon: up for a brawl? Accelerate: Sure. To be continued. Category:Blog posts